


Ghost //chaesoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [26]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Every night I'm dancing with your ghost
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 4





	Ghost //chaesoo//

**Author's Note:**

> Sasha Sloan - Dancing with your Ghost

_**Yelling at the sky** _   
_**Screaming at the world** _

Чеён снова поднимается на самую высокую из знакомых ей открытых крыш — поднимается пешком четырнадцать этажей, ступенька за ступенькой, не спеша — спешить уже просто не к кому. Она толкает дверь со всей силы, стараясь выплеснуть как можно больше эмоций в одном маленьком жесте — порывы ветра бьют прямо в лицо, но Чеён им только благодарна — отрезвляет.

Она подходит опасно близко к краю и идет вдоль, раскинув руки для поддержания равновесия — все попытки восстановить душевное пусты, так что стоит попробовать хотя бы с физическим — Чеён не хочет идти вот так, с распростертыми объятиями, зная, что не почувствует в них больше никого, кроме ветра.

Прыжок в сторону и ноги снова твердо стоят на плоской поверхности — Чеён делает глубокий вдох и выдох, концентрируясь на своем дыхании, как учил её доктор — еще он просил её не ходить на крышу больше, но не все сразу.

Чеён дышит и дышит, а потом просто кричит, падая на колени — плевать на уже побитые колени, синяки с которых не сойдут, пока она будет продолжать в том же духе, на очередные испорченные джинсы — какая разница на них, если испорчена жизнь.

Чеён не замолкает несколько минут — кричит, воет, хрипит, плачет, бьет руками ни в чем не повинную крышу и смотрит в небо — потом сворачивается клубком на холодном и черном покрытии и отдает себя ветру — хочется покончить с этим или с собой, но обещала двигаться дальше, даже если пока это значит просто лежать на крыше четырнадцатиэтажки и не желать шевелиться.

**_Baby why you go away?_ **   
_**I'm still your girl**_

Чеён отказывается верить и принимать — предсказуемо даже спустя несколько недель и сотни подтверждений — она все еще не понимает, почему это случилось. Она точно знает как — подробности, услышанные в полицейском участке и больнице, всплывают все более ясными картинами каждую ночь, не позволяя спать — но она не может понять почему — объяснений нет и не будет, а Чеён не согласна на оправдание судьбой или ненавистной до желания ударить «так бывает в жизни».  
Оправданий нет, но кнопки «отмена» нет тоже — Чеён совершенно не готова нажать «дальше» — не знает, будет ли готова хоть когда-то снова.

**_Holding on too tight_ **   
**_Head up in the clouds_ **

Чеён переворачивается на спину, подложив рюкзак — ей не хочется о себе заботиться, но больше некому — Джису бы точно не одобрила такое халатное поведение по отношению к собственной персоне. Чеён открывает глаза, размыто глядя в небо — предзакатная минута играет красками, и Чеён чувствует, как слезы стекают по вискам — это красиво, но больше не приносит удовольствия — она почти заставляет себя улыбнуться, но пока получается только гримаса, пропитанная болью и мыслями о Джису — коллекцией воспоминаний, пополнить которую у неё больше нет шанса.

_**Heaven only knows** _   
_**Where you are now** _

_**I stay up all night** _   
_**Tell myself I'm alright** _

Чеён снова не может уснуть — предсказуемо даже спустя несколько недель и сотни попыток — все напоминает о Джису — каждая вещь, каждый квадратный сантиметр её квартиры, что не так давно была их. Чеён заваривает чай и повторяет на каждый редкий обжигающий глоток «я в порядке», как советовал доктор — чай совсем остывает, становясь ледяным, но глотки чаще не становятся — Чеён не верит собственным словам и повторять их не хочет.

_**Baby, you're just harder to see than most** _

Если закрыть глаза, Чеён все еще чувствует Джису — она словно просто в другой комнате, тихо читает — наверняка что-то философское, от чего у Чеён станут волосы дыбом. Иногда Чеён даже не нужно закрывать глаза — она видит Джису в каждом прохожем, в каждом месте, где когда-то они были вместе — она слышит ее в каждой песне, в каждом слове и каждой интонации, и даже не пытается от этого избавиться — все еще пьет из парной чашки и лежит на своей половине кровати, глядя на фото на стене — больно, но без этого, кажется, будет только хуже.

_**I put the record on** _   
_**Wait 'til I hear our song** _

Чеён включает плейлист, составленный вдвоем на двоих, запуская песни в случайном порядке — какая разница, что играет из колонок, если внутри давящая тишина и ничего не отзывается. Она ждет их песню — ту, под которую они всегда танцевали вместе и которую пели в караоке — которую ставили на звонки и просто ассоциировали с собой. Слушать её теперь кажется самым изощренным и одновременно простым видом мазохизма, но Чеён сейчас это нужно — она не плачет — поет, пропуская партии, по праву принадлежащие Джису, и слабо улыбается в пустоту, с болью пропуская через себя каждое слово.

_**Every night I'm dancing with your ghost** _


End file.
